


sharing

by Madfalldyn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: You consider yourself lucky to be a part of Professor Kukui's and Professor Burnet's relationship, always surprised by just how willing each of them are to share.
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943479
Kudos: 2
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 of Kinktober, double anal penetration with Burnet, Kukui, and a Reader

‘Hey, it’s alright, cousin, you can go first,” Kukui says, and it’s bizarre how casual he is. This is his wife he’s talking about, and about letting you push into her first. “This is your first time with Burnet, but I’m with her all the time, so it’s only fair, right?”

“So gracious,” Burnet says, teasing her husband. “He gets like this, always so casual. Really though, it’s okay if you want to take the lead. Kukui will follow after you, okay?”

You still find it hard to believe you’ve gotten so close with both of them. Kukui really is incredibly casual, almost insanely so, and Burnet seems eager to go along with whatever he wants. Your attraction to Kukui was immediate, but your hopes were nearly dashed on discovering he was already married. You backed off, not wanting to interfere, only to find him inviting you along on dates. It seems the two of them are very open minded, and that path has lead you here. With Kukui giving you the go ahead to fuck his wife, right in front of him.

You lift her, holding her up by her ass, as the two of you have already worked to prepare her. Lubing her up, fingering her ass, it all proved to be a thrill of its own. But now, as you line yourself up, thrusting into her, hearing her moan as your cock enters her? Nothing could compare. Burnet is adorable, with a hell of a body, and you are so blessed to be able to be with her, to be part of this relationship.

You fall into rhythm quickly, fucking Kukui’s wife, and he seems eager to watch for the moment. She’s so tight, and nothing could top this feeling. At least, that’s what you assume. You have no idea what Kukui has in mind, though you aren’t exactly surprised when he moves in from the front. He kisses his wife, helping you to support her, as you thrust into her. 

“Alright, I’m gonna join in,” he says, as he pulls back, breaking the kiss. You are confused, wondering if he’s going to take her cunt. Instead, he motions for you to stop. You’re pushed in, filling her, and are shocked when he presses the tip of his cock against her ass as well. You can feel his cock, pressing in against yours, and can’t believe he’s really doing this. “You’re ready, right, Burnet?”

“Yeah,” she sighs, heavily, relaxing. “As much as I can be.”

With a groan, Kukui pushes in as well, and you can feel his cock sliding along against yours. It’s unbelievable. Burnet groans, having a second cock shoved into her ass, but she takes it well. You’re stunned, but as Kukui begins thrusting, you can’t keep still. The two of you begin thrusting together, fucking Burnet’s ass together, your cocks grinding against each other as you move. If you thought Burnet’s ass was heaven before, you’re happy to be proven completely wrong. Nothing could compare to this, to the warm, tight feeling of her ass, coupled with the feeling of Kukui being in so close, his cock grinding against yours. Burnet seems just as thrilled as you, hardly able to keep quiet as the two of you pound into her. Kukui leans in closer, over his wife’s shoulder, and you can’t help yourself. You lean in as well, meeting his lips with your own.

The two of you kiss, hearing Burnet’s moans of pleasure as you do, fucking her as hard as you can manage. This is better than you ever could have imagined, and you feel so close to the couple as the two of you share the same hole, giving Burnet all you’ve got. Kukui seems to have endless stamina, pounding away at his wife relentlessly, and you do your best to match his energy. Whenever he breaks a kiss with one of you, he shifts back to the other, and you wonder how he can do so little when he must hardly be breathing. 

As impressive as he is, you’re quickly losing yourself. You can’t hope to match his energy, not in this. You manage a few more thrusts, but between Burnet’s tight ass, and Kukui’s cock rubbing against yours, you reach your limit. With one last push, you come, your seed spilling into Burnet. She groans, overwhelmed by the warmth that fills her. She tenses up, coming as you finish inside of her, but Kukui seems undaunted. Even as you pull out, focusing on holding her up for him, Kukui continues pounding into her. He focuses all of his efforts on her, and Burnet’s climax is prolonged by his sheer efforts. She’s riding it out, and you listen to her whimpers, her moans, until Kukui finally reaches his peak.

With a groan, he comes as well, and more warmth floods into Burnet as he fills her ass as well. By the time you let her down, she is panting, hardly able to catch her breath.

“That was amazing,” Burnet says, “Wow, I can’t believe you really did that.”

“I told you we were going to!” Kukui says, proud of himself. “You didn’t believe me?”

“I couldn’t believe it was happening, either,” you chime in, and Kukui laughs.

“Well, you both did great. So, when’s the next time we’re all meeting up, huh?”

“If you’re wanting to do that again, I’m going to need some time to recover,” Burnet answers. “But something a bit less intense? Sure.”

“Of course, of course. Not gonna push you any harder, dear,” Kukui laughs, patting her on the head. “You’re welcome anytime, cousin.”

“Thanks,” you answer, still struggling to believe any of this. They’re such a casual couple, it’s crazy to think they’d really just let you in like this. You couldn’t be happier, of course, as you love every second of being with them. It just seems too good to be true, but you’re going to do your best not to question it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
